


Fireboy and Watergirl

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: After much contemplation, they finally decide to tell their fans the truth





	Fireboy and Watergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've watched these dorks for like four years now (okay Dan for four, Phil for like three and a half?), I finally decided to write a fic about them because this year has been a uh... Wild ride to say the least lmao
> 
> If you liked this or have any more prompts or somethin please leave some kudos and comments they're very appreciated!

One week into Gamingmas and they were already starting to run out of ideas for videos, so they decided to do another Fireboy and Watergirl livestream. Of course, the chat had already filled up with hundreds of comments consisting of “lady door” and “female exit”, the fans never letting something die out. Dan started jokingly complaining about these comments two minutes into the stream, begging with the fans to just let it go or they would end the series (they had no plans on it anytime soon), and rolling his eyes when mentioning those phrases backfired and spawned another few hundred of the same messages.

“Alright, let’s get on with the game because clearly the chat isn’t going to comment with anything original,” Dan stated, switching the view so that the audience could see them playing the game, with the two of them in a tiny little corner of the screen.

“Okay watergirl, let’s get to it,” Phil commented back.

“Sure thing, fireboy,” Dan replied with an over-exaggerated wink. 

As usual, both of them had managed to screw up quite a few times before completing the first level, leading to Dan yelling and Phil laughing about it with his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. Phil made sure to refrain from making any comments about doors and ladies, and around ten minutes later they finally finished the level.

“WE DID IT!” Dan shouted, a huge smile on his face.

“Woo!” Phil pumped his fist in the air, “Hit me with a high-five, Danny.”

It took them three attempts to line up a high-five just right, both of them laughing and talking about how obvious it was that this was live, or otherwise these failed attempts would be edited out. Both of them had an agreed upon rule to mention at least once a livestream that you know, it was live. It was for the audience’s sake partially, but also to remind themselves that they couldn’t edit anything out, and any screw ups they would just have to roll with as they happened.

The two of them read through the chat for a few minutes, giving some shout-outs and happy birthday wishes to a few commenters. They switched the discussion to talking about how nostalgic the game was for the both of them, and Dan couldn’t help but start thinking about the past and how much both of them had been through together. Phil could tell that he was starting to zone out, and started snapping his fingers dramatically in front of Dan’s face.

“Earth to Dan, are you still with us?”

“I don’t know, might’ve gotten abducted along with Dil,” He came back with a quick joke, composing himself for the camera.  _ We might have to cut this livestream short.  _

“Wow, didn’t know aliens abducted rats,” Phil replied, keeping the casual banter flowing between them.

“Oh, shut up!” Dan playfully nudged Phil.

They played through the next level faster than the first, Dan glad to have something to focus his mind on at the moment. Within five minutes, they had managed to get a solid ‘A’ rating, and the chat exploded in comments congratulating them on a job well done. 

“Well, I think we better end on a high note, what do you say, Phil?” Dan asked, knowing that he would pick up on how desperately they needed to end the livestream before Dan did something, for lack of a better term, dumb.

“I think if I play another round I may make another comment like ‘lady door’ or ‘female exit’ that I won’t be able to live down for the next few weeks, so uh…” Phil paused for a moment, tapping a finger against his chin, pretending to think on it, “Yeah I think that’s a good idea. Alright, you ready for the end screen?”

“Hit me with it!” 

They finished their end screen like usual, telling everybody to subscribe to their channels and to come see them on tour, and ended the stream promptly, making sure they actually ended it this time and didn’t leave it running on accident again.

Dan knew that the fans would be commenting for the next few days on how odd it was that they ended a stream early, and that they would be analyzing every last second of the video, but he didn’t care about that at the moment. For some reason his mind had wandered back to the year of 2012 and that was enough to put him in a bad mood for a couple hours, if not days. That year was without a doubt the roughest for the two of them, and to this day they still hadn’t fully gotten back to the level of comfort they had before the Valentine’s Day video leaked and fucked up things for a while. They had both talked many of times about just telling all of their fans the truth, but had always put it off for one reason or another. Dan was certain their excuse for not doing it anytime soon was because they were about to be back on tour again, which was something that was exciting and also terrifying.

“Hey Dan, you okay?”

“Not really,” Dan shrugged, “I just… 2012 thoughts.” He knew that Phil would understand what he meant, and he did. 

“Yeah,” Phil nodded his head and wrapped an arm around Dan’s shoulder for comfort.

“Do you think we should just finally tell everybody?”

“I don’t know. Do you think you’re ready to?” Dan shrugged again, non-verbal communication preferred at the moment, “You know I’m never going to force you into this, okay?”

“I know, I just…” Dan sighed, “I feel like it’s time but like… I don’t know.”

“Hey, let’s talk about this later, mmkay?” Dan nodded his head in agreement, “You want me to make you some tea?”

“As long as it isn’t green tea. That shit tastes like I’m eating a leaf,” He joked, and Phil was glad to see that he had a small grin back on his face.

 

The next day they could just relax, already having filmed a few videos in advance for this month. Phil had wanted to watch some movie, and Dan had agreed, figuring it would be a nice change of pace to just lounge around and not have to worry about anything besides replying to a few tweets after they posted up a video. Neither of them had bothered to change out of pajamas, and snow was falling gently outside. Some of their Christmas lights were plugged in, but the rest of the room was submerged in darkness despite it only being a little after five in the afternoon.

“I think I’m ready,” Dan said as the credits started to roll.

“For?”

“Telling the subscribers… you know… us?”

“Ohhh,” Phil said, the realization hitting him, “Okay, so uh… Do you know when yet?”

“Nope, but I want it to be soon.”

“Okay, and uh… any ideas for how to tell them?”

“Was hoping you would have some,” Dan replied honestly.

“I’m sure we can figure something out soon,” Phil commented, giving him a kiss on the cheek, hoping it would reassure him things would be okay. “What made you decide you wanted to do this now?”

“It just feels right, you know? Like, I don’t want to hide this anymore. It’s sort of like my depression, you know? Like… If I could tell the whole world about something that personal then like…” Dan rambled on, “I got a positive response from something that’s shitty, and it felt good to finally just let that off my chest so I guess just… I want to tell everybody about us, and I don’t want to have to keep trying to hide how much I love you anymore.”

Phil’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and he was practically beaming with joy. He was so proud that his boyfriend was finally accepting enough of himself to be comfortable with telling everybody about them, and he was glad that they could finally stop hiding their true selves soon enough.

“I love you so much,” Was all that Phil could say before he pressed his lips against Dan’s forehead gently, pulling him in for a hug while Dan cried on his shoulder. He ran his fingers loosely through Dan’s curls, calming him down. He knew this was a big decision that Dan was making, and he was going to be with him every step of the way.

 

“Alright, so we’re doing a special livestream today,” Dan started off, while Phil was going “ooooh” and “aaaahhhh” in the background, lightening the mood.

“I know, I know, you’re probably thinking ‘but Dan, it’s December, and you aren’t doing a gaming livestream, what’s this madness?’, and I’m here to tell you what this is all about,” Dan started rambling on like usual, “So, I have Phil joining me today for moral support-” Dan gestured towards Phil.

“-Hello everybody!” Phil exclaimed, smile wide on his face.

“Alright, so the announcement is that I’ve secretly been a furry this whole time! Good talk, time to delete,” Dan joked, his nerves starting to get the best of him. He knew that once he told the whole world that him and Phil were together, there was no turning back, and that was well… scary, to say the least. “I joke, I joke. If anything, I’d be a scaly, let’s be real.” Phil rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Well I guess I better get a lizard-suit made for me then,” Phil laughed, “Or maybe a snake suit?” He hissed at Dan, and Dan snorted he was laughing so hard. This was a difficult announcement to make, but everything felt easier with Phil by his side, and for that he was forever grateful.

“Okay, no,” Dan shut down that idea quickly and took a deep breath, “So, the real announcement today has been a long time coming,” He started. “I’m sure many of you have figured out by now that I’m uh, not straight,” The first, and easiest confession was out of the way. “Which I mean come on I haven’t really been that subtle about,” Dan muttered. “But uh,” He coughed, clearing his throat, “What I haven’t really said yet is that uh… Hey Phil, you wanna take this over?”

Phil looked at Dan with concern, “You sure?”

“Yeah, think I’m freaking out to much right now to say words,” Dan admitted, squeezing Phil’s hand for support.

“Alright, if it’s okay with you,” Phil waited for Dan to nod his head in confirmation before going on, “So uh, some of you may have guessed this by now, but Dan and I-”

“-Are together,” Dan cut in, smiling fondly at Phil, “Um yeah, we’ve been together for what, eight whole years now?”

“Yeah, I think a little longer actually,” Phil confirmed for everybody watching.

“And uh, we just sort of got tired of trying to hide it, us, you know, Phil and I,” Dan couldn’t think of much else to say, but luckily it was like Phil could read his mind at times like these.

“So we thought that we’d finally tell all of you today just to finally get this weight off our shoulders,” Phil looked into the camera, not even looking at the chat yet. He knew that there had to be tons of comments, but right now he was ignoring them for both of their sake.

“I guess that’s really all we wanted to tell you today,” Dan said, “And no, there’s not going to be any grand and glorious video about our whole relationship just so you can collect on bets that you all have made with your friends,” He rolled his eyes.

“But, we are also posting a gaming video today, so look forward to that!” Phil took over for the both of them, “Also, PINOF 9 bloopers will be coming out next week, and a whole bunch of gaming videos are still going to be posted!” He started the end screen, knowing that they needed to cut this off sooner rather than later, “So, subscribe to our channels if you want to see  more content, our last vid is over here,” Phil quickly pointed up and to the right, “and I hope you all have a great rest of the day, night, whatever time it is where you are!”

“Bye!” Both of them said in unison and waved at the camera, turning it off immediately after they ended the livestream.

“You know… I’m actually not freaking out as bad as I thought I would,” Dan thought aloud. He had a confused look on his face, and Phil just shrugged in response.

“Hey, that’s good,” Phil replied, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips, “And I bet if you check your Twitter you’ll find that everybody is really supportive,” Phil had ended up reading through a few of the fast-scrolling comments during the liveshow, and all but two had been overwhelmingly positive, which felt good.

“Think I might just stay off the internet for the next few hours,” Dan admitted, leaning into Phil’s side the best he could despite them being in separate chairs.

“Yeah, that might not be the worst idea,” He giggled softly.

“And besides that, I’m thinking there’s much better things we could be doing right now,” Dan winked suggestively, and Phil rolled his eyes fondly.

“Whatever you want, you deserve it,” Phil replied. 

A few minutes later and Dan was lying down on the couch, Phil on top of him as they kissed slowly, feeling all anxiety melt away. Dan’s short fingernails ran up and down Phil’s back lightly, and Phil had one hand in Dan’s hair and one hand cupping his cheek gently. Dan’s lips were chapped slightly, the winter weather a nuisance, but Phil didn’t mind one bit. Phil pressed kisses all over Dan’s face, a few kisses on his forehead, a few on his cheeks, and one on his nose, and Dan’s was so happy that he was laughing in between all of the kisses. He pressed one long kiss to Phil’s lips before pulling back for a second.

“I’m so happy,” He whispered. He gave Phil a small kiss, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Phil replied, leaning back in for another kiss.

  
A week later when PINOF 9 bloopers were posted, they both got about ten thousand tweets about how it was so cute that they left a cheek kiss in the video. They both looked at each other and smiled fondly, kissing each other for a few minutes before replying to their fans.


End file.
